Un buen hermano mayor
by yuriy Hiwatari
Summary: Ser hermano mayor, siempre ha sido un trabajo duro, especialmente con cuatro hermanos como esos.


**• Fandom:** Axis Powers Hetalia.  
**• Titulo:** Un buen hermano mayor.**  
• Claim: **Islas Británicas.  
**• Resumen:** Ser hermano mayor siempre ha sido un trabajo duro, especialmente con cuatro hermanos como esos.  
**• Advertencias:** Fail, humor (disque), OCs  
**• Notas:** Ian (Escocia), Liam (Irlanda del Norte), Cian (Irlanda), Oliver (Gales)  
**• Disclamer:** Hetalia pertenece a Himaruya.

* * *

_«Tan lindos como una jauría de perros salvajes»_

Escocia no podía estar más de acuerdo con Francia en ese momento, viendo a los gemelos perseguir a Inglaterra con arcos y flechas, como si fuese un buen entrenamiento. Suspiró, llevaban toda la mañana igual, Gales se había escondido en algún lugar del bosque espeso, huyendo de los gemelos y sus "modos" de juego.

Hizo una pequeña mueca divertida, Inglaterra se había lanzado contra uno de los gemelos y acababa de morderlo, debería detenerlos, casi era la hora de cenar y debían buscar a Gales… Esperó un rato más, desde su posición no podía ser visto, se preguntó que excusa darían los gemelos al verlo llegar.

—Saldrán corriendo en busca de Gales —susurró, sin dejar de observar el espectáculo que ofrecían sus _pequeños angelitos_.

Minutos después, cuando los gemelos se disponían a lanzarle piedras a un atado Inglaterra decidió intervenir, ya era hora de la cena. De un saltó bajó de la rama en la que estaba observando, y el ruido de sus botas golpeando el piso alertó a sus hermanos menores, que se voltearon apuntándole con los arcos (al menos dos de ellos), cuando lo vieron los bajaron.

—¡Tardaste mucho en regresar! —reclamaron los gemelos, no sin razón, Escocia había desaparecido desde la mañana.

—¿Y Gales? —preguntó, con fingida curiosidad mientras desataba a Inglaterra.

Los gemelos ahogaron la respiración, mirando hacia los lados. Escocia suspiró, por eso no le gustaba dejar a ese par a cargo. Oyó las pisadas, y suspiró, habían salido corriendo en busca de Gales, después miró a Inglaterra.

Su hermano tenía los ojos acuosos, pero lo miraba rencorosamente, reclamándole el haberse tardado tanto en regresar. Dejó lo que cazó para la cena, cuando volvieran los gemelos se encargarían ya ellos de cocinarlo (o huirían con la comida, de preferencia que no, Escocia no se sentía muy paciente ese día), se volvió hacia Inglaterra y frunció el ceño.

Tenía algunas cortadas en los brazos, hechas con puntas de flechas y lanzas (más tarde oiría a uno de los gemelos felicitar al otro por su buena puntería), y varios moretones por la recién lluvia de piedras, y le salía sangre de la boca, eso le causó curiosidad.

—Oye, enano, ¿por qué sangras ahí? —le preguntó sin delicadeza, acercándose. Inglaterra retrocedió un par de pasos, más que dispuesto a huir si lo necesitaba—. Tsk. Es hora de la cena.

—Lo mordí —respondió bajito, con una sonrisa en el rostro—. A Cian.

_«¡Lo único que saben hacer es morder y lanzarse cosas! ¡Ug!»_

Una vez más, Escocia le dio la razón a Francia. Sin dejar de mirar a Inglaterra asintió, primero lo atendería a él, después a los gemelos (seguramente regresarían con varias mordidas y arañazos, Gales no iba a estar feliz). Llegó hasta el rubio y lo cargó sin mayores esfuerzos, poniéndolo bajo el brazo, Inglaterra comenzó a patalear y retorcerse, Escocia no sabía si era por llevarlo cargando (y la paranoia de Inglaterra) o por no querer darse un baño, de cualquier forma lo ignoró.

Llegó a un pequeño lago y lo bajó.

—Ni si quiera lo pienses, o te quedas sin cena —le dijo con tranquilidad, cuando vio las claras intenciones de su hermano pequeño, Inglaterra se tranquilizó y dejó de patalear con tanta fuerza, haciendo el trabajo de bañarlo menos difícil.

Bañar a Inglaterra era difícil, pues siempre pataleaba y salpicaba, mojando a las personas cercanas. Bañar a los gemelos (obligarlos a tomar un baño, mejor dicho) era casi imposible, pateaban, mordían, entre otras cosas... Muchas veces Escocia había terminado arrojándolos al agua simplemente, y cada que trataban de salir los volvía a meter, hasta que terminaban bañándose, aunque eso podía llevarle horas. Gales no amaba bañarse, pero odiaba sentirse sucio, y eso facilitaba mucho el trabajo después de que Escocia le convencía de que el baño quitaba la suciedad.

Ahora venía la parte difícil…

—Arthur, sal de ahí.

El niño lo ignoró y siguió salpicando. Ian pensó que se hubiera conformado con tener solo un par de hermanos, pero tenía cuatro. No envidiaba su suerte.

—Si no sales, un pez gigante va a comerte —amenazó, Inglaterra lo miró con incredulidad, casi diciéndole que no dijera tonterías—. Muy bien, me iré y te quedarás aquí —Inglaterra siguió sin moverse—. Perfecto, quédate aquí y enviaré a los gemelos a buscarte.

Minutos después de aquella amenaza, Inglaterra ya estaba fuera del agua e Ian terminaba de ponerle ungüento en las heridas, varios sonidos de queja salieron de los labios de su hermano pequeño, y Escocia tuvo que esquivar varias patadas.

—A Cian le dolerá más, ¿sabes? —le dijo, cuando iban de regreso, Inglaterra lo miró por primera vez con curiosidad, dejando de lado su mal humor—. Lo has mordido, ¿recuerdas?

Entonces Inglaterra rió, satisfecho y Escocia pensó que su hermano menor era un tanto vengativo, como ellos mismos.

Llegaron y tuvieron que esperar un par de minutos por los gemelos (mientras esperaban Ian prendió la hoguera y puso los pescados en unos palos, para que fueran cocinándose), cuando llegaron Inglaterra comenzó a reír, desde su cómoda (y segura) posición en el regazo de Escocia.

—¡Maldito crío, te cortaré las manos! —gritó Liam, dándole manotazos a su hermano menor, mientras Cian jalaba a Gales, tratando de sacárselo de encima.

—¡Suéltalo, suéltalo! —chillaba Cian, sin dejar de tirar, desesperado.

La situación era esta, Gales se había tirado sobre el pecho de Liam, y había comenzado a arañarlo y patearlo, Liam le daba manotazos para que se bajara y Cian le sujetaba del estómago para bajarlo. Escocia los miraba con una pequeña mueca, estaban haciendo un desastre (pero merecido lo tenían, no debieron ignorar a Gales), y no fue hasta que los gemelos mordieron a Oliver que Ian se desesperó.

Escocia se paró y tomó a los gemelos de una oreja, separándolos de Gales, quien aprovechó y se fue a sentar junto a Inglaterra, ambos observaron la escena, riendo por lo bajo. Era muy divertido cuando volvía a ser Escocia quien estaba a cargo, al menos él traía la cena.

—¡MOCOSOS MALCRIADOS DEJENSE DE JUEGOS O LOS ARROJARÉ AL MAR ATADOS DE UNA ROCA! —gritó, afirmando el agarre sobre ambos—.¡LOS DEJO A CARGO CINCO MINUTOS Y HACEN UN DESASTRE!

—¡Ay! ¡E-era un juego, de verdad! —gritaron, tratando de soltarse. Escocia les estrelló las cabezas entre sí antes de dejarlos caer al piso.

Escocia le dio un coscorrón a cada uno, después los envió a lavarse para cenar, y los gemelos corrieron después de mencionar lo "maternal" que sonaba aquello. Ian gruñó, a veces deseaba cocerles la boca.

Una hora, una hora y los gemelos no volvían, Oliver y Arthur ya se habían dormido, pero Ian seguía despierto, esperando por esos dos. El fuego estaba terminando de consumirse e Ian lo avivó un poco, estaba helado a pesar de no llover.

—Más les vale estar en un problema —gruñó, buscándolos en el lago, donde no tardó en encontrarlos, dormidos a las afueras.

Suspiró, malditos mocosos… aunque, se veían bastante tiernos así, callados. Notó que habían intentado vendarse mutuamente, pero lo habían hecho mal, como siempre, hasta parecía que Cian no lo escuchaba nunca (lo cual no le sorprendía).

Sacó ungüento de una bolsa que llevaba amarrada al cinturón, y las colocó sobre las heridas abiertas de sus hermanos, que no tardaron en despertar y salir huyendo, o al menos uno, pues Escocia había sujetado el pie de otro. No se preocupó, sólo observó a quien había agarrado: Tranquilo, sumisito, dejándose hacer y mirándole con el labio mordido.

—¿Mala noche, Liam? —le dijo, terminando de aplicar el ungüento, Cian volvería por su hermano menor en cualquier momento.

No lo escuchó llegar, sólo sintió como Cian le caía encima, gruñendo.

—¡Nos vamos, nos vam…! —y luego se calló, al ver que su hermano pequeño estaba completamente bien, incluso tenía algunas vendas bien colocadas—. Ups…

—¡CIAN! —Irlanda trató de huir, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido.

Sobra decir que terminaron con más moretones que nada, y que Ian se había emocionando colocando ungüentos y brebajes en las heridas de los gemelos, ignorando las protestas y lloriqueos. Oh sí, el dulce sonido de sus hermanos lloriqueando.

_«Sin contar que son una lata, ¿no?»_

Los llevó arrastrando hasta el lugar donde habían cenado, los sentó y los obligó a comer. Los gemelos comieron en silencio, sin querer mirarlo. Escocia se recargó contra un árbol, y los vio en silencio, una vez más, le dio la razón a Francia.

Sus hermanos menores eran un fastidio, eran molestos, llorones, salvajes, sucios y gritones. Nunca estaban tranquilos y se les daba muy bien morder la mano que les daba de comer pero…

—Son lindos, en cierta forma retorcida. Además, han aprendido bien —se dijo, mirando a los gemelos acurrucarse entre ellos para dormirse, aún sin mirarlo ni agradecerle la comida.

Bueno, estaba seguro que nunca serían conquistados sin dar pelea. Además, repasando los hechos del día, lo habían hecho bien. Liam había mejorado mucho su puntería, lo comprobó al limpiar las heridas de Inglaterra, mientras que éste distinguía mucho mejor las zonas de importancia al atacar.

Luego estaba Gales, acurrucado al lado de Arthur, Escocia todavía no sabía que pensar a ciencia cierta sobre su hermano, lo que sí sabía es que hoy había hecho llorar a los gemelos, algo muy digno de verse.

_«¿No te cansan?»_

Claro, lo cansaban y fastidiaban a partes iguales, pero… supondría que valdría la pena. Además, alguien tenía que enseñarles las cosas realmente importantes, como por ejemplo: Por muy divertido que sea molestar a tu hermano menor, es una prioridad darle apoyo si alguien más lo molesta.

…Ojala un día Cian pudiera ver que ese dicho debía aplicarse a Oliver y Arthur también, no solo a su gemelo.

Tomó su arco y disparó a un par de arbustos que se movían, sonrió al ver escuchar la queja de dolor.

—¡Largo de aquí, Francia! —le chilló, divertido.

Podían ser una carga, pero esa noche eran su carga. Sus hermanitos. Mañana quizás los dejaría que se las arreglaran solos, pero esa noche había decidido ser un buen hermano mayor.


End file.
